As Sweet As Sugar
by JateSkateFate815
Summary: It's hard to cook/bake with Betty and Gio. GxB. HxG friendship.


**As Sweet As Sugar**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty.**

* * *

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Betty looked up at the back door. It was Gio.__She placed the mixer down on the table and walked over to the door. She didn't open it, though. She just stood in front of it with her arms folded across her chest.

Gio rolled his eyes and held up a sandwich container. Betty smiled and opened the door. "How long were you going to make me stand out there? It's freezing outside," he said walking into the kitchen.

Betty walked back over to her chair and sat down. "You're such a drama queen. It's seventy-five degrees outside, Gio."

Betty noticed that he wasn't wearing his leather jacket. He was just wearing a green t-shirt with faded blue jeans. "Yeah, here's your paper," he said placing it on the counter. He looked down at the table. There were pans, bowls, and cartons on the table.

"Didn't know you were a paperboy," Betty said dropping some chocolate chips into the batter.

"I start next week as the milkman." Betty nodded. "Who's the cake for?"

"Hilda. It's her birthday."

"Well, then tell her I said 'Happy Birthday.'"

Betty shook her head. "You're not going to tell her that I said happy birthday?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"No, you can tell her yourself."

"Betty-"

"If you don't come," she looked down at the table. "I'll throw this flour in your face."

Gio raised his eyebrows. "I'm serious, I'll do it!"

Gio stared her straight in the eyes. "I. Dare. You."

Betty scooped a handful of flour into her hand and threw it into Gio's face. "Pff," was the noise Gio made as he spit the flour out of his mouth. Betty smiled mischievously at him.

"Told ya," she laughed.

"So…" he said pouring some sugar into his hand. "You think this is funny, Flour Girl?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Gio said as he got up from the table and walked over to Betty. He sprinkled the sugar onto her head.

"Gio!" She yelled scooping some of the batter into her hands. She grabbed Gio's head and ran her hands over it, covering each strand of hair with cake batter.

"Betty," he growled grabbing, a laughing Betty in his arms and dumping flour on top of her. Gio watched Betty through the batter that was falling down his face.

"Gio," she said walking over to him.

Gio smiled backing up into the refrigerator. "Yeah?" she grabbed the bowl off of the table.

"Wait," he said as she splashed it onto him. The batter coated his arms, dripping onto the floor. Betty smiled successfully.

Gio nodded. "Okay," he said picking up a can of whipped cream off of the table.

"Gio! Wait!" she screamed laughing as they fell onto the floor. He straddled her as he covered her and her clothes in whipped cream.

"Okay," he said getting off of her. "I'm done," he said sitting against the refrigerator.

"I'm not," she said grabbing the bowl off of the counter and dumping the remaining contents on top of his head. Gio laughed as she slid down the refrigerator.

She laughed as she looked over his batter-covered body. From his head to his feet. There were chocolate chips in his hair along with the batter, and his arms were glistening from the cake batter. Betty smiled as she pulled a chocolate chip out of his hair and popped it into her mouth. "You have batter in your hair," she teased.

"Yeah, well, you put it there," he said.

"You have whipped cream on your lips," he said moving in closer to her. Betty felt like a gravitational force was pulling her towards Gio. As their lips made contact, she could taste the cake batter which was becoming sweeter after mixing with the whipped cream on her lips. She pulled away and laid her head against the refrigerator. "We should probably start over now, huh?"

"Yeah."

* * *

An hour later, they had put the cake in the overn and were just cleaning up the kitchen. They heard the front door open. "Betty!" Hilda yelled as she walked into the kitchen.

"There's the Birthday Girl," Gio said as Hilda walked in.

Hilda smiled, "Hey, Gio." She looked them both over. "What happened in here?" she asked with a malicious twinkle in her eye. Betty glared at Hilda.

"Yeah, well…" Gio and Betty started…

"It's not really easy cooking with Betty," Gio told Hilda.

"It's not easy cooking with _me?" _Betty asked turning to face him. "_You_ are the one with the comments."

"You started the 'food fight'." Hilda looked on amused as they continued on with their banter, but then she noticed something.

"You both have batter on your lips," she said arching her eyebrows at Betty.

"Uh, I gotta go pick up my sister," Gio mumbled. "Happy birthday, Hilda."

"Thanks, Gio. Come back at seven for dinner," she told him.

He nodded. "Okay, see you guys later." He winked at Betty before he walked out the door causing Betty to blush. As soon as the door closed, Hilda jumped over to Betty.

"Ay, Betty! It's _my_ birthday, and you get a present?" she smiled raising her eyebrows again. "Nice package, though."

"Hilda," Betty groaned.

"Hope you had fun though," Hilda winked as she walked upstairs.

"Oh, I did," Betty said to herself once Hilda was upstairs.

* * *

Was that OOC? I wasn't sure. Tell me what you thought!


End file.
